à travers l'univers
by kindovvf
Summary: Pertama; Mereka berdansa di bawah atmosfer. Kedua; Yuuma melindungi semesta sebagaimana Luka membumihanguskan dunia. Ketiga; Yuuma adalah ksatria berpedang sementara ia memerankan penyihir putih sarat mimpi-mimpi kemusnahan.


Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
>Tiga ficlet yuumaluka** fantasy!AU**. Cerita satu dan yang lain dibatasi garis dan tidak saling berkaitan. Niatnya cuma drebel doang, tapi melar. Yang terakhir paling panjang. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang terasa hilang, tapi semoga bisa dinikmati. Judul nyolong dari gtrens; silakan dikoreksi jika salah. Di-edit dengan terburu-buru.

* * *

><p><strong>à travers l'univers<strong>

[ _un jour, lorsque nous à travers l'univers—_  
><em>one day, when we across the universe..<em>. ]

* * *

><p>Yuuma tertawa di bawah pelangi; senyum bak cercah matahari itu menarik Luka mendekat perlahan alih-alih menyerahkan hasrat pada kaki untuk berlari. Yuuma menggenggam jemari rapuhnya lalu membimbing ia memutari ujung jembatan awan. Bayangan mereka bercermin di telaga sementara tungkai-tungkai melangkah senada. Luka memandang Yuuma yang menatap balik, ujung-ujung kaki telanjangnya melewati gumpalan tipis awan merah muda.<p>

Mereka menari di bawah atmosfer bak pecahan-pecahan gulali manis. Memutari dunia oleh tapak-tapak memijak lantai imajiner; mereka berdansa di atas udara. Dansa tanpa musik itu berakhir dengan Yuuma yang menarik Luka dalam pelukan. Luka meremas terusan putih selututnya, menutup mata.

"Pukul dua belas tepat, seratus tahun lagi," bisik Yuuma, "sampai jumpa."

Dentang lonceng mengembalikan sayap koyak Yuuma dan kabut-kabut pekat korosif ke sekeliling lelaki itu, menyelubungi seolah perisai. Garis hitam menjalar di tepi mata; melukis sulur-sulur tajam penjerat di permukaan kulit. Yuuma mendorong Luka menjauh tepat sebelum transformasi bermula. Sesungguhnya tak begitu mengkhawatirkan karena sepasang sayap putih (agung, bercahaya, menyilaukan) telah bersatu dengan punggung si gadis. Melindungi dari hal-hal tak suci.

Jurang nan nyata terbentuk di batas jarak. Luka menatap manik amber Yuuma yang berganti merah darah hingga Yuuma melebur jadi debu. Atmosfer hilang, ia terlempar ke dimensi dimana roh-roh murni berkumpul, menunggu arahan Luka untuk terjun ke dunia.

_Pukul dua belas, seratus tahun lagi_, Luka membayangkan dekade amat panjang itu. Tersenyum samar. _Sampai jumpa_.

Seratus tahun adalah waktu yang harus mereka bayar—karena Dewi Kehidupan dan Dewa Kematian tak pernah ditakdirkan bersama.

* * *

><p>Yuuma terlahir sebagai anak pemilik keajaiban di sekitar: bunga akan rekah jika Yuuma sentuh, pohon-pohon gersang menghijau jika Yuuma beri beberapa ciduk air, tanah kerontang bersemi jika Yuuma tanam bibit di sana. Ia adalah satu dari sedikit anak dalam ramalan. Pembawa berkah, pembawa keberuntungan. Semua anak lahir dengan macam-macam kekuatan, namun Yuuma adalah langka. Tak banyak anak memiliki kemampuan sebanyak itu sejak lahir, dan menggunakan dengan baik di umur sepuluh.<p>

Luka terlahir sebagai anak pemilik kegelapan: ukiran hitam di dekat mata adalah bukti. Ia sanggup melayukan rumput-rumput dan bunga dan pohon hanya dengan melewatinya, meracuni air jika mencelupkan jari, membuat tanah kerontang kala memijakkan kaki. Kemampuan kelam yang susah dikendalikan, apalagi di umur sepuluh. Orang-orang menjauhi Luka sambil mencemooh _anak kutukan_ atau _kelahirannya tak diharapkan _atau _jangan dekat-dekat dia_ atau _dia mematikan segala hal _atau _mestinya dia musnah saja_. Luka berusaha menulikan telinga. Mengabaikan tudingan-tudingan akibat segala kekacauan yang ia timbulkan. Ia berusaha mengendalikan kemampuan. Lambat laun ia berhasil. Kemampuan itu hanya keluar jika ia menghendaki. Tapi hinaan dan pekik ketakutan saat melihat Luka muncul itu tak berubah. Luka menunduk putus asa. Maka ia menutup diri dari orang-orang, membungkus diri dengan jubah yang dijahit dengan tudung setiap saat, menyembunyikan muka, berusaha menjauh dari keramaian. Bahkan ibu saja membuangnya. Menjerit bahwa tak mungkin dia melahirkan seorang anak penuh kutukan seperti dia; pergi dari rumah tanpa membawa Luka. Mungkin pergi ke kota, menjalani hidup baru. Mungkin sudah lupa Luka adalah darah dagingnya. Luka meninggalkan gubuk kayu itu juga, menghilang dari ingatan orang-orang, mencoba hidup di belantara hutan. Menyusun ulang lembar-lembar kisah tanpa kehadiran seorang pun di dalamnya. Luka menikmati kesendirian, karena dengan itu ia dapat hidup tanpa tekanan. Ia tak perlu siapapun.

Luka bersimpuh di tepi telaga. Ia mengamati rupa tak cantik yang terbias di sana; bukan lagi anak sepuluh tahun yang berderai tangis kala pertama kali datang, melainkan perempuan belas tahun beranjak dewasa. Jika boleh berkata, rambut merah muda ini satu-satunya hal yang Luka sukai. Ia merendam pergelangan tangan di air, menyenandungkan lagu sepuluh not dan suaranya melantun merdu di pohon-pohon. Seekor rusa kecil muncul dari semak-semak, tertarik akan nyanyian siang hari tersebut. Luka mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajak si rusa mendekat. Seekor tupai melesat di cabang pohon lalu melompat ke tudung jubahnya hingga tersingkap menabrak tengkuk. Tupai itu bergelung di bahu. Ada burung-burung kecil mengepak lalu hinggap di tepi telaga pula, di dekat Luka, bersiul, balas bernyanyi. Luka tertawa. Hidup di antara makhluk-makhluk kecil ini sudah cukup baginya.

Lalu suara ranting pohon yang patah mengagetkan Luka; gadis itu sigap berdiri. Menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk—bagaimanapun, tak pernah ada orang di hutan ini, setidaknya selama ia tinggal di sini (yang berarti sudah lama sekali). Ujung jari siap melepaskan salah satu kemampuan mematikan ketika ia melihat kepala merah muda menyembul di antara batang-batang oak.

Yuuma. Yuuma yang dielu-elukan penduduk desa. Yang memiliki segala kemampuan yang Luka impikan, yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Luka karena begitu berkebalikan. Ia hanya pernah melihat Yuuma dari jauh, saat mereka masih belia. Yuuma baru saja membuat kebun seseorang subur tanahnya dan Luka bersembunyi di balik rumpun beri, memperhatikan sembunyi-sembunyi. Mencari tahu seperti apa anak nan dijuluki pembawa keberuntungan. Mata mereka bertemu satu detik ketika Yuuma menoleh, dan Luka terkesiap. Ia lari dari sana secepat mungkin. Cukup untuk tahu bahwa Yuuma tidak akan pernah cocok dengan dia si perusak. Mereka bagai langit dan bumi; Yuuma melindungi semesta sebagaimana Luka membumihanguskan dunia. Metafora yang sempurna untuk si pungguk dan si bulan.

Mengapa Yuuma ada di sini? Meski gema menyakitkan omongan penduduk telah lama hilang dari ingatan, Luka mampu mendecap ngeri dan waspada luar biasa melihat Yuuma di sini. Bisa saja membawa penduduk desa. Bisa saja penduduk desa tak bisa melupakannya, tak bisa melupakan si pembawa malapetaka yang pernah menghanguskan kebun-kebun mereka ketika dia berjalan melewati. Luka bergidik mengingat lemparan batu yang pernah ia terima. Tidaktidaktidak, ia tidak mau lagi, ia sungguh tidak mau lagi—

Mulut Yuuma bergerak dan Luka memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, berusaha tidak mendengar ucapan menyakitkan yang akan terlontar, namun lantun hangat pemuda itu membuyarkan semua dugaan.

"Hei," Yuuma tersenyum. Manik amber menyelami iris biru dengan ketulusan, mengetuk pintu hati yang selama ini terkunci rapat-rapat. "Suaramu indah sekali. Boleh aku menemanimu?"

* * *

><p>Yuuma adalah zirah. Luka adalah tombak.<p>

Yuuma adalah ksatria berpedang sementara ia memerankan penyihir putih sarat mimpi-mimpi kemusnahan. Saat Yuuma menggempur istana es penuh mantra kutukan miliknya, puluhan infantri prajurit berkuda dan tombak dan panah di bawah perintah, pasukannya berkobar melawan. Luka mengacungkan tongkat sihir berlapis salju untuk mengubah lawan jadi batubatubatu atau es atau anai-anai tak berharga. Rupa tanpa ekspresi kontras dengan Yuuma di sana. Kuda tunggangan pemuda itu berpacu lincah seolah tiada waktu tersisa.

Dan memang tak ada. Luka tak melewatkan bercak keunguan di pundak Yuuma yang kian meluas dan meluas dan Luka tahu tak banyak lagi napas untuk kehidupan Yuuma. Setiap gerak, setiap ayunan pedang menggandakan luka spiritual tersebut, mengikis kebebasan Yuuma. Luka berpaling dari jendela. Deret perintah terlontar (pertahankan serangan, pancing ke patung-patung sihir, jebak di tombak-tombak es) dan bawahan gegas mematuhi. Ia terus melangkah di lorong-lorong beku (buatannya) namun dengan frekuensi meningkat. Pekik pedang beradu di luar sana tak mengganggu. Riuh teriakan itu juga tidak.

Luka tiba di depan dua belah pintu. Ia mendorong. Demi mendapati seorang berjubah koyak beberapa tempat, berdiri di balkon, memunggungi. Pedang platina di genggam tangan kanan ternoda lumuran darah menetesi lantai es, berkilap ditimpa cahaya bulan. Luka menjumpai bercak ungu telah mencapai tepi rahang kala Yuuma menoleh, menatapnya lewat iris memenjarakan emas. Zirah lelaki itu mengingatkan Luka pada keadaan ia terjebak sekarang; lambang pemberontak. Luka melempar tangan ke depan, menurunkan suhu ke titik terdingin namun Yuuma melompat ke area bebas. Luka memperluas jangkauan secepat kilat dan memperhitungkan Yuuma akan jatuh, sebelum ingat bahwa pastilah sepatu itu bots khusus untuk menghadapi penyihir es. Ia menggertakkan gigi geram. Melepas sihir pembekuan tepat pada kaki Yuuma—sialsialsial pemuda itu masih amat cerdik seperti dulu, bertahun-tahun lalu. Luka pikir ia memiliki banyak kesempatan sebab Yuuma selalu menerjang setiap Luka selesai melepas sihir; namun Yuuma terus mengelak. Bahkan ketika belum sampai ke jarak ayunan pedang. Luka terus berpikir mengapa dan ia temukan jawaban—sudah terlambat. Yuuma membuat ia membekukan kaki sendiri. Kini ujung pedang pemuda itu tepat menyentuh leher di bawah dagunya. Luka tak menyumpahi kecacatan sihir yang tak mampu mencair dengan mudah. Ia tak bisa kemana-mana. Diputuskan menentang hujaman Yuuma.

Ia tahu hari ini akan tiba.

Namun yang Luka lihat di sana bukan jilat amarah; bukan ledakan kebencian; bukan hasrat membunuh. Justru dari semua yang ia bayangkan, ia dapati jari-jari Yuuma gemetar. Tak mantap menggenggam pedang. Tak mampu menatap balik. Luka tersenyum.

"Berhenti!" Yuuma menyentak tiba-tiba. Genggaman pada gagang mengerat, tetap gemetar, kentara menahan emosi. Tangan Luka yang terangkat berhenti. Ada jeda panjang sebelum Yuuma kembali bersuara. Matanya merenungi pola di lantai. "Kenapa … kau melakukan ini?"

Sang perempuan menunggu.

"Kenapa … kau melakukan ini?" tarikan napas tercekat, "kenapa kau begitu kejam? Aku bahkan hanya melihatmu satu kali. Lalu kau menghilang dan negeri ini dikuasai kekejaman—tidakkah kau melihat orang-orang di luar sana? Mereka kedinginan karena musim dingin sepanjang tahun! Sumber air beku, ladang-ladang tak menghasilkan apapun, hewan-hewan menyerang desa untuk bertahan hidup, orang-orang mati kelaparan—kau mengutuk negeri ini menjadi yang teburuk! Kau memaksaku mencuri, kau memaksaku bekerja keras, kau memaksaku menjadi pemimpin, kau memaksaku menjadi pendendam tanpa tahu apa-apa—kau kejam. Kau bukan manusia! Kau—" verbal Yuuma pecah di akhir, air mata yang menggenang itu meleleh perlahan. "Kau memaksaku … berbuat seperti ini!"

Luka mempertahankan senyum sementara Yuuma terisak. Perlahan, perempuan tersebut mengulurkan tangan. Yuuma bersikap defensif, namun tak menolak ketika telapak tangan Luka menangkup pipinya. Kulit perempuan itu begitu dingin—tapi Yuuma merasa nyaman. Rongga terdalam hati kecilnya merindukan, sungguh merindukan. Memperburuk ngilu di sana dan membuat ia menyumpahi air mata yang tak berhenti.

"Hei, jangan menangis," Luka mengusap bercak darah dekat mata. "Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil."

Yuuma mengatupkan gigi kuat-kuat. _Berhenti menangis, berhenti menangis. Kau pemimpin ribuan orang di luar sana. Berhenti, air mata bodoh!_

"Kau sudah jadi ksatria, bukan? Ini zirah para pemimpin terdahulu. Mereka memimpin setiap pertempuran. Mereka tidak pernah menangis. Setidaknya, di depan orang lain. Kau juga," Luka menyeka pergi bekas-bekas duka dari sana dengan dua tangan, Yuuma masih menatap lantai. "Kau sudah sampai di sini. Mengumpulkan demikian banyak orang lalu memandu mereka, itu bukan hal yang mudah. Berperang tak pernah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Kau berhasil melewati semua itu. Bahkan mendapat seorang wanita yang kau sayang; dia jendral sayap kanan, benar?" ia tersenyum kecil. "Hebat. Sekarang, lakukan tugas terakhirmu."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Yuuma menggeleng. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah ini semua _sangat salah_?"

"Tidak. Itulah tradisi bagi calon pemimpin yang lahir seratus tahun sekali. Kau tahu itu, 'kan? Generasi-generasi terdahulu, kau sudah dengar kisah mereka, bukan?"

"Tapi mengapa harus cara _seperti ini_?" Yuuma menampik tangan Luka. Kalut. "Tidak dengan memisahkan anak dari _ibu_ mereka!"

"Karena anak-anak itu _harus_ jadi kuat, demi melawan Badai Kegelapan yang muncul seratus tahun sekali," Luka memejamkan mata. Mengendalikan suhu di sekitar, meretakkan es yang membekukan kakinya. "Sekarang giliranmu. Lakukan. Bunuh aku."

"Tidak bisa!" Yuuma mundur selangkah. Langkah pemuda itu goyah. "Tidak. Tidak setelah aku tahu semuanya. Tidak setelah aku tahu. Tidak sekarang, tidak akan pernah bisa," suaranya mengecil hingga berupa bisikan, "aku tidak bisa …"

"Kau harus melakukannya!" Luka menukas. "Kau tidak boleh membuang perjalanan panjangmu. Selesaikan. Aku sudah menyiksa teman-teman dan rakyat sedemikian rupa. Dengan menyihir mereka jadi es. Membekukan sumber-sumber kehidupan mereka. Bahkan teman seperjuanganmu selama bertualang. Luka di bahumu juga semakin meluas. Tidakkah kau marah akan hal itu? Aku ada di sini. Di depanmu. Aku musuhmu. Kau harus membunuhku. Dengan begitu, luka kutukanku juga akan sembuh."

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau!" Yuuma reluktan. Segala kematian oleh Penyihir Es tumpang-tindih di ingatan, namun ragu-ragu menahan ia berbuat. "Aku—"

"Teman-temanmu di luar sana menunggumu!" bentak Luka. "Mereka menunggu kematian sang penguasa kejam. Kematianku oleh pedangmu. Kau harus melakukannya. Tusuk aku. Tepat di jantung dan selesai."

Yuuma menggeleng keras. "Tidak—"

Semua terjadi dalam hitungan detik yang amat cepat. Bagi Yuuma. Luka melesat menerjangnya dengan belati es di tangan dan naluri Yuuma sebagai petarung (yang telah melalui bermacam pertarungan, menempa ia hingga selalu awas dan berinsting hewan buas) mengambil alih kendali. Luka mengarahkan tombak pada leher Yuuma, sekejap kemudian bunyi tusukan dan daging yang robek dan likuid kental berbau karat memenuhi setiap diri Yuuma. Belati es berdenting nyaring kala terjatuh. Yuuma terhenyak. Kepala Luka terkulai di pundaknya. Perempuan itu tersenyum samar, tusukan tepat di jantung mengirim gelombang sakit dan kesadarannya perlahan lumpuh. Darah mengalir keluar dari tepi mulut, dari sasaran pedang Yuuma, mengotori jubah putih yang ia kenakan.

"Selamat," Luka berusaha bicara. "Selamat. Kau … berhasil."

"Tidak!" Yuuma menjerit. Pedang ikut menghantam lantai dan air mata kembali merebak di netra, memburamkan penglihatan, ketakutan dan histeris bercampur, mengaduk-aduk perasaannya, "aku—jangan mati! Kumohon! Bertahanlah—"

"Aku … bangga padamu," Luka terbatuk. Darah memercik mengotori. Begitu banyak. Yuuma menjerit. "Terakhir, maafkan aku yang tidak berguna ini."

Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah bulan dengan sinar nan kelam. Di sana terpantul visi tentang sorak-sorai bahagia penduduk ketika Yuuma mengangkat mayatnya di depan semua orang. Luka tersenyum, berpikir bahwa sayang sekali ia tak mampu menyaksikan hal itu. Ia berpikir bagaimana mempertanggungjawabkan seluruh perbuatan yang ia lakukan, pada rakyat di luar sana, pada nyawa-nyawa yang mati, pada para prajurit dalam istana es, dan terutama pada Yuuma—

"Yuuma …" Luka berbisik sebelum kelopak mata menyembunyikan iris seluas samudra, "selamat tinggal … anakku."


End file.
